1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor-liquid separating structure for an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for separating vapor and liquid of a blow-by gas.
2. Background Information
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 62-722 UI discloses a convention internal combustion engine that uses a vapor-liquid separating structure to separate moisture and oil from blow-by gas existing inside a valve mechanism chamber. Such a vapor-liquid separating structure is provided on a head cover unit and has an inlet section, a vapor-liquid separating chamber, and a discharging section. The inlet section is formed in a baffle plate fixed to the head cover and serves to guide blow-by gas from inside the valve mechanism chamber to the vapor-liquid separating chamber. The discharging section is formed in the head cover and serves to discharge blow-by gas. The vapor-liquid separating chamber is formed by the baffle plate and the head cover.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vapor-liquid separating structure for an engine. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.